Somtimes It Takes Alittle Rain For A Cherry..
by death by caring
Summary: Somtimes It Takes Alittle Rain For A Cherry Blossom To Grow is the full title. I finished the two prt story. It's about a rainy day, Sakura goes to confess her feelings to the person she loves but finds a site she wasn't exspecting. A S+E story with a fe
1. Chapter One: Thoughtin Betrayal

Somtimes It Takes Alittle Rain For A Cherry Blossom To Grow  
By NinaDBZ   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: Thoughtin Betrayal  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: I was going to make this a one part story but when I started to type I relized it would be much more suspenceful like this and I think I like it that way. Hopefully the next part will be as good. Hope you enjoy and please rember to R&R  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a depressing rainy early spring day in Japan and even the happiest things seemed alittle off. Most people stayed in doors leaving the streets unbareably empty (japan is normally extremely crowded) many of the people who were outside were very unhappy just like there surroundings. But in the rain and sadness there was one thing thing out of place and that was Sakura Kinomoto.  
Sakura seemed very happy hoping and skipping about in the rain with her little pink umbrella and small package conected to a string which she held on tightly to. People looked at this girl some smiling others giving her a what do you have to be happy about look but Sakura didn't mind nothing could bring her down or so she thought.   
'I just can't wait to see Eriol-kun. Today is the day I confess my feelings to him I know just how I do it to. I just hand him the package I'm bringing him and tell him how I feel about him then explain what it is for,' she thought a big smile on her face. 'I just hope he feels the same way for me as I do for him I don't know if I can talk another heart ache, after with Yukito and Syaoran I didn't know if I could ever love again if Eriol does the same thing to me I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at the same boy again. He just has to love me. I know he does I just know it," said Sakura first concern then certainty on her face.   
Just then she realized she was infront of his apartment building. Walking to his door she knocked lightly and smiled brightly. She stood there in that pose for about 2 minutes before she relized no one was answering the door. 'He must not be home,' she thought then she saw the shoes his favorite pair the pair he wore everywhere were sitting right there. Looking at this she scrunched up her face in thought and looked back at the door, 'No he's in there I wonder why he didn't answer.'  
*********************************************************************  
Inside Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the couch Tomoyo almost crying. "Eriol, we were just so happy I don't see how he could do this to me Eriol, we never fought never. How could he just dump me like that and infront of everyone like that ! I don't how I'm ever going to face any of them ever again after that," she bit her lip hard trying to stop the tears from coming but to no eval they came anyways harder then ever making her gasp for breath threw the sobbs. She started to cry hugging Eriol for comfort (as I said comfort there is no chemistry going on either way here) who patted her back as she lett out all her anger sorrow and pain in the sobbs.  
Little did either of them relize that a some one had opened the front door and as watching them threw the door way that very minute some one who didn't see the pain in Tomoyo's eyes or the comfort Eriol was trying to give to her. Someone who only saw only one thing betrayal. And that someone was...   
"Sakura" said Eriol in shock as he opened his eyes feeling the breeze of the air and looking towards the door way to see her there.   
Sakura look at him as if he had just shot her in the stomach and said, "I better go." A single tear escaping her face as she dropped an umbrella and small package before turning her head and taking off into the pouring rain not caring where see went as long as she was far away far far away from here.  
Eriol had escaped the hug and was trying to get off the couch tripping on the the corner of his rug falling in the process. "No! Come Back Sakura It's Not What It Looks Like," he screamed getting up and heading for the door. His voice fell on deaf ears though for before he could even reach the door she had summoned the fly card and was out of sight.   
Tomoyo sat there worriedly, 'Oh no Sakura must think I was...Oh no, poor Sakura I have to find her. My problems are nothing compared to hers she has been threw the pain so many times before this could send her off the edge.'  
To Be Continued...  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Would We Care If There Was Su...

Chapter 2: Would We Care If There Was Sun Shine If It Never Rained  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: Okay I Finished The Story I Hope You Like The Ending It's Like Somthing In A Movie. Please be sure to review I love hearing from all of you.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sakura Come Back Come Back !" Eriol tried his best to call out to here she could here no words all she could feel was the pain of a heart break and of betrayle from not only Eriol-kun but who she thought was Tomoyo. As Sakura called upon the fly card one of her precious Sakura cards, (cards he helped her make his own) she jumped on her wand and left as fast as the card could take her from this place this memory.   
Eriol ran and ran as fast as he could in the pouring rain but he could not keep up with her she had left to sudden to fast. He tried his best to think of where she could be but full of panick he could not think of a single one.   
Tomoyo left and called her mansion telling them they had to find someone. Her body guards where there in a blink of an eye bringing the crying Tomoyo into the car while sending a few to look for her friend. "Don't worry miss will find her," they said and as much as Tomoyo wanted to believe this she knew they were wrong.   
When Eriol returned to his apartment he found it completely empty except for Sakura's little pink umbrella and a package that had on it a small note. He read it and started to instntly started to cry. "What have I done." He dropped the package as he got up revealing the the words on it saying TO YOU ERIOL MY ONE TRUE LOVE.   
**************************************************  
Sakura didn't know what to do or where to go. Seeing there old hang out the pengiun slide Sakura lowered herself onto the ground. Returning the fly card and the wand to there rightful place she broke down onto a bench and started to cry uncontrolably the rain covering her face and eyes. Her body shook from both the hurt the pain and the cold.   
'How could this happen I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong. He doesn't love me he never has I must have always read his signals he doesn't love me he loves her. That back stabbing caniving bitch. How could she do this to me. I was always telling her how muched I love him. How could she just go after him like that ? How could I have been so wrong.'  
Reading her thought Eriol sat down next to Sakura with out her relizing it. "You weren't wrong Sakura, you weren't."   
Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked over at him her face covered with rain and tears. 'When did he get here ?'   
For a secound she forgot all the things he did all the troubles they had he was here her love was here but when he spoke she snapped back into the reality of it all. "Sakura it was not what it looked like," he said outstreching his hand to remove some of the soaking wett hair for her face. Sakura recouled moving away from his soft strong hands.   
"Quit lying to me Eriol," she said her face filled with anger at his comment.  
"I'm not lying Sakura I," he began but he was cut off by Sakura's cold harsh words.  
"I told you Eriol quit lying to me I know that you don't want me you want to to fuck that bitch," Sakura yelled at him. He slapped her hard across the face. The slapp hurt her more then any physical wond ever could because it had been from him.   
"I'm sorry Sakura but I think that is the only way I could get some sense into you. This is me Eriol-kun and that bitch as you so nicely put it is your best friend." He seemed as if he could cry himself in greef and anger. Sakura looked the other way trying to keep the the look in her eyes from him but failing miserably. "Look Sakura I know what you saw today at my apartment and it was not as you think," Sakura tried to intrupt him but was silence by his finger. "I was only helping Tomoyo as a friend I never ment to hurt you." Sakura's eyes show not but disbelief. Eriol takes off his jacket and places it over her shoulders. "Look at you your going to catch an awful cold."  
"Why are you doing this," she asks in a soft yet questioning voice. He did not answer her he just continued to wrap the jacket around her trying to dry her as much as possible as the rain started to slow down. She put out her hand to stop him. "I asked you why are you doing this." He looked at her as if to say please don't ask me that. "Because I... I.." He couldn't get the words out.  
"You what tell me !"   
"Because I love you," he managed to get out in a soft low voice just as the rain stopped.   
"You...You...You What ?"   
He leaned over to her and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you," he said again.   
"I...I...I...I love you, too Eriol-kun."  
"Yes I know," he said as he leaned to her and there lips mett for the first time. A warm feeling burst inside Sakura at that moment a feeling that destroyed all the hurt and pain she felt and made her feel warm and cozy and happier then she ever felt before.  
As are view changes and we find ourselves looking at the cherry blossom trees that finally bloomed and we remember that somtimes it takes alittle rain for a cherry blossom to grow because if everyday was a sunny day we wouldn't see somthing beautful come about.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  



End file.
